Sunset High
by K.Grace75
Summary: Dawn Suns is the new girl at Sunset High School. She almost immediately meets Paul who invites her to his Summer Ball. Then she meets May and Drew and Misty and Ash and makes friends with them, and falls in love with Paul along the way. Ikarishipping!


_**Sunset High**_

**Summary: Dawn Suns is the new girl at Sunset High School. She almost immediately meets Paul who invites her to his Summer Ball. Then she meets May and Drew and Misty and Ash, makes friends with them, and falls in love with Paul.**

**Paul x Dawn**

**May x Drew**

**Misty x Ash**

**EVERYONE WITH BE OOC. (OUT OF CHARACTER)**

**I AM NO LONGER A PEARLSHIPPER!**

**These aren't their true ages but…**

**Dawn … 15**

**Paul … 15**

**Ash … 16**

**Misty … 16**

**May … 15**

**Drew … 16**

**Gary … 17**

**I made Pallet Town, Pallet City in this fanfic!**

Chapter 1: The New Girl in the City

15 year old Dawn sighed as the moving truck _finally_ stopped. She opened the door and hopped out of the truck. Mrs. Suns's, her mom, Glameow followed her out.

"Oh, Dawn, come over here!" Mrs. Suns called to her daughter.

"Yes, mom, I'm coming!"

Dawn ran over to her mom.

"Isn't it just lovely here?!" Mrs. Suns exclaimed.

"Yeah. But why did we have to move anyways?" Dawn asked.

"We moved because I found a new job here in Pallet City." Mrs. Suns answered.

"Oh, ok…" Dawn sighed. "I'm going to take a walk, ok, mom?"

"Alright just don't get lost."

"I won't."

Dawn walked into town and down to a candy shop the moving truck had passed. She bought a chocolate candy bar and walked out. She accidentally bumped into a tall boy.

"Hey! WATCH IT!!" He yelled at her.

"Why don't you watch it?" Dawn mumbled under her breath. Too bad for her the boy heard that.

"What did you say to me little girl?!"

"You heard me! And I am not little!" Dawn yelled at the boy.

"Why I outta!" The boy pushed her hard to the ground on her stomach. Dawn tried to get up but felt a force push her back down. "I gotcha now, hahaha!"

The boy had his left foot on her back crushing Dawn and with his other foot kicked her in the side. Dawn cried out in pain. "That outta teach ya not to mess with-"

Dawn heard someone punch the boy and closed her eyes hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

"I thought I told you not to hurt other people, Gary." A new voice said.

"Yeah? What are yooooou gonna do about it, Paul?" Gary said.

"This." Paul said. "Over here!! I found him!"

"Blast!" Gary said starting to make a run for it.

"Hold it right there Gary Oak!" Another voice said.

"Officer Kate, Gary attacked this young lady for no reason." Paul said.

"This is the last time, Gary Oak, you are under arrest!" Officer Kate said putting handcuffs on Gary and took him away.

Dawn still had her eyes shut tight until,

"You can open your eyes now. I won't hurt you." Paul said.

Dawn slowly opened her eyes to meet a boy with gentle black eyes. He had a Chimchar on his shoulder.

"Here let me help you up." Paul offered holding out his hand.

Dawn took it blushing lightly and Paul pulled her up. But she grabbed her side and winced. Paul noticed this and picked her up bridal style being careful with her side. Dawn quickly put her arms around Paul's neck, afraid that she would fall.

"Here let me help you." Paul said. "Where do you live?"

"107 Pallet Street."

"Cool, I live at 108 Pallet Street right next door!"

"Why did… what was his name…?"

"Gary." Paul said walking down the street.

"Yeah, Gary, but why did he just attack me like that?" Dawn questioned.

"It was because his parents always treated him bad and now he does it to other people." Paul said.

"How do you know that?" Dawn asked.

"Because… Gary's my older cousin." Paul said sadly.

Dawn gasped.

"But don't worry. I'm not like him and I never will be either." Paul said smiling at Dawn. "Ya know you should meet my mom when you're better. She's a great cook!"

"Yeah maybe in about two days 'cus we're still unpacking and hopefully my side won't still be hurting."

"Alright. Well here's my house. You said yours was right next door right?" Paul asked.

"Yes that's right." Dawn said.

"Well let's get you home then." Paul said.

"I knew I should have brought my pokemon with me.

"You're right ya know."

Paul put Dawn down but kept her upright and put his right arm around her waist and she put her left arm around his shoulder. Paul took her left hand with his left hand so her arm wouldn't slip. He started walking slowly and she limped along side him. They got to the door step and Paul knocked on the door. About thirty seconds later they heard foot steps followed by a meow of a pokemon. Mrs. Suns opened the door.

"Dawn! What happened?!" Mrs. Suns exclaimed.

"If I may answer for her, she got into a fight with my cousin. I came to her rescue and brought her back home." Paul said answering for Dawn.

"Oh my! Thank you for doing this for Dawn. I'm Johanna Suns, Dawn's mom. Would you like to stay for some dinner?" Mrs. Suns asked.

"I'm Paul and I would like to but I'm sure my mom has something already on the table for the two of us." Paul replied. "But thank you for the offer."

"No problem, but, come back anytime. I'm sure Dawn will like the company." Mrs. Suns smiled.

"I will." Paul said starting to leave but stopped and handed Dawn a letter. "When you're better, come to this. I knew I was going to meet someone new today so I made an extra invitation. Hope you can come! Bye!"

Paul ran next door and went in the house.

"That was nice of that boy, Paul, to bring you home." Mrs. Suns said.

"Yeah… It sure was." Dawn whispered a light blush on her face.


End file.
